A simple touch
by Katlen-FO4
Summary: Fanfiction MA . This story does contain adult content and is intended for adult readers. Enjoy!


It happened in a flash and completely by accident. They were in Sanctuary, using the workbenches Nora had set up under the old carport. It was mid morning and the settlement seemed to be in a doze from the late spring sunshine. Everyone was off doing their assigned chores so Danse and she thought it was a great time to modify their gear a bit.

Just right there, by the weapons workbench, they reached for the same combination wrench and their fingers collided. They immediately looked at each other, smiling an apology on both their lips, then something happened. Danse felt like a current traveled from her hand to his and in a flash he didn't see Nora his combat partner, or even Nora his friend. He saw Nora, a breathtakingly beautiful woman. He had been fighting his desire for her for more than three months. Always telling himself it was just because of the day in, day out close quarters they lived in.

But that touch told him it was not. He let his thick calloused fingers linger against hers and she didn't pull away. He traced them up along the tips of hers, lining them up to steeple together and sucked in his breath as she moved to do the same thing.

When their fingers were interwoven his chest felt tight, and butterflies drummed in his stomach. He still had his eyes locked with her and watched her lids close to half, her lips part ever so slightly, and her pink tongue slipped moistened them.

She had tightened her grip on his hand, and he didn't let go of it as he started walking toward into the empty house. She went with him willingly. He stopped just inside the doorway and turned to her, he searched her eyes quickly, hoping.. but he got his answer when she squeezed his hand gently.

He leaned in slowly, not wanting to make her feel trapped by his larger body, but he groaned in pleasant surprise when he felt her pulling him close by his jacket and her hand grazed across the growing outline of his cock.

He captured her mouth quickly, his tongue darting in to to rub against her own. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt quickly and they both groaned in unison as her fingers spread across his warm bare skin, leaving small trails of fire as they slowly inched downward.

His hand eagerly slid under the hem of her shirt and his eyes opened in surprise when he found she wore no bra. It fanned his desire even hotter. He wedged his thigh in between hers, arching onto the ball of his foot, forcing her to ride his leg.

He never broke contact with her lips, or her tongue, as he let one hand find its way to the small of her back. He broke the kiss long enough to gasp a breath and let her do the same. He looked at her face, she was flushed her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes burned into him. She had one hand inside his pants, rubbing his cock through his underwear. His lips went to her neck, looking for the sweet spot he knew would be there somewhere. He was rewarded with a whimper when he found it. He bit and sucked gently as she interrupted long enough to strip his shirt off.

He used the hand on the small of her back to pull her forward, grinding his thigh against the heat from her delta. His other hand still squeezing and cupping her breast. His thumb on top of her nipple, rubbing it hard in a circle.

She moaned loudly at his onslaught and yanked his belt open quickly. Her hands swiftly unbuttoned his fatigues and this time both her hands slid inside his waistband and around to his round firm ass. She squeezed it hard, making him gasp against her skin, and shoved his fatigues and boxers down in one motion.

Danse wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his trembling body. He began backing up slowly, his clothes down to mid thigh, and concentrated on his memory of the house layout. He was rewarded when his bare butt cheeks bumped the arm of the couch. He turn and bent at the same time, using one arm on the back of the couch to steady himself as he lowered her to the cushions.

He grabbed the snap of her jeans and her hands raced to help him pull the garment away. He took a second to smile and the cherry red lace panties she wore. That was a memory he'd file away for later.

He didn't yank the panties off roughly like he had the jeans and her shirt. He managed to kick his pants and underwear off after toeing out of his shoes.

Then he knelt beside the couch and placed his hands on her waist. He held her eyes with his own as he let his hands slowly roll the small lacy panties down over her hips, leaning down to drop kisses behind the garment as it moved.

She whimpered and he felt her fingertips against the inside of his thigh, he shivered as he realized what she wanted and moved a little closer to allow her hand to reach him. He couldn't stop the soft swear that escaped his lips as he looked down at her small hand wrapped around his hot flesh. Her nails were painted red, and her fingers almost, but not quite encircled him. He fought the urge to thrust into her small palm.

He kissed her knee then pulled the panties off quickly, dropping them on top of his jeans.

He pulled her knees apart, slipping in between them, laying one thigh over his shoulder. He used his long calloused fingers to gently spread her lips apart and leaned in for a gentle, but thorough lick. She still had his cock and was stroking him slowly and deliberately. But staying in her reach meant he couldn't lay between her thighs like he wanted, not that he cared one bit right now.

His tongue reached her clit easy enough, so he used the tip to gently push the hard bud from side to side.

He grunted in surprise when she gasped and her hand clutched him tighter. He turned his left hand palm up and gently slid his middle finger inside her. He moaned against her and licked harder at her clit. He added his index finger to the middle one, and pumped them in and out slowly. She felt tight on his fingers and his cock was longer and thicker than that.

Nora rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock, rubbing the pre-cum in a circular pattern around the head. She loved the way he twitched and bucked against her hand. She stroked his shaft slowly, watching as his foreskin slid back and forth over the head of his cock. He thrust his hips, grinding into her palm with a low steady moan against her sensitive skin.

He pulled his fingers out of her, leaning back in his heels, just out of her reach. When she looked at his face, he slowly raised his two fingers to his lips and took them in his mouth, greedily sucking the taste of her.

He stood up, his thick cock jutting in the air. He pulled her up from the couch quickly, turning her around and leaning her over the arm with his palm flat between her shoulder blades. She braced herself against the couch as she felt him rubbing the head of his cock against her, getting them both wet from their juices.

He placed the head of his cock right against her opening, and gently nudged inside. He hands went to her shoulders, his thumbs brushing tenderly along the back of her neck. He waited till her felt her relax around him, then slowly, very slowly slid himself halfway in.

Nora drew a ragged breath as he slid deeper, swaying her hips from side to side with a soft keening sound of need. She wanted more, wanted all of him, but he was right to go slowly.

Danse's head swam at the incredible sensation of her tight delta accepting him inch by inch. His thighs trembled and he fought his raging desire to plunge in, bury himself to the hilt. He didn't want to hurt her, not now, not ever. He drew a deep steadying breath and eased further in.

She completely surprised him by pushing back and taking the rest of his cock. He wanted to wait, to catch his breath, but she moved her hips in a slow circle, teasing him and weakening his resolve.

Danse tightened his hands on her shoulders, pulling halfway out of her and plunging back in.

"Yessss," she moaned loudly, and he didn't need to be asked twice.

He drew almost all the way out and rammed back into her, Nora gasped loudly, then hissed "Yes!" through her gritted teeth.

Danse thrust into her hard, feeling her body start to warm and flutter around his cock. He moved his hands to her hips as he surged into her over and over until her body clutched at him hard and he stopped, panting in shallow bursts, trying to hold back she came around him.

Nora bit down on her forearm to keep from screaming as she came. Danse was still and silent behind her, but gently rubbed his hands up and down her back.

When she began to move her hips and bounce back against him, he grabbed her and held her still. He slowly pulled out, and took her hand.

He sat down on the couch, pulling her to him. Nora climbed onto his lap and began easing down on his thick cock. He wrapped his arms around her and lay his head against her chest for a moment, when she had him sheathed.

She looked down at his thick black hair and her eyes softened. She moved very slowly on him when he raised his head and nodded. She planted on hand on his chest and gently pushed him back against the couch. She made all her movements slow and sensual. His eyes were on her face, searching. She reached her hand out and lay against the right side of his face, tracing her thumb along the scar there. He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes.

When he opened them they glistened with unshed tears. Nora ground her hips against him in a tight circle, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. She raised up and slid back down his shaft and he began to arch under her.

She sped up, riding his cock and moaning softly. Danse's hands tightened on her hips and he began to buck harder and harder beneath her.

His eyes closed and his breathing turn into a ragged series of gasps. Nora felt her body answering his, and she peaked along with him, grabbing his shoulders and feeling lightheaded.

He still held tightly to her hips as his spasms slowed to small tremors. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him so sweetly that it wrapped around his heart like a velvet vice. The heart he didn't think he had. He had never known love, not from a family, not from anyone, but he knew it was staring back at him right now.

~end


End file.
